What's in a date?
by MelMuff
Summary: A date between InuYasha and Kagome.


**What's in a date?**

_**Author's Notes: **I wrote this for a contest this year for the Ashiteru Club on DeviantART. Enjoy! Ja ne!_

**_By MelMuff_**

Kagome stood in front of her dresser brushing her hair and looking forward for the day to come. It was Saturday, the beginning of the weekend with no school, which she was thankful for. She was finally going on a date with him and looking so forward to it. She decided to wear a simple white sundress with a matching headband in her hair with a beautiful flower attached to it on the side. She sets her brush down and checks herself in the mirror one last time before she goes over to her bedroom door. She opens it a and yells, "MOM! ARE YOU DONE YET?"

"ALMOST DEAR! YOU GO AHEAD DOWNSTAIRS AND WAIT DOWNSTAIRS AND I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE."

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome proceeded to head downstairs. After waiting another 5 minutes, her mother finally came down dragging a very irritated hanyou behind her. He kept mumbling about how stupid he thought he looked. Kagome thought he looked okay. He wore blue jeans and a baggy black t-shirt along with loose-fitting sandals and a baseball cap. "InuYasha, I like what you're wearing. It looks perfectly fine. Trust me!"

"Feh! Like you know anything! I look freaking ridiculous in these weird looking robes from your time. I still don't know how I let you talk me into wearing them."

"InuYasha, they're not robes. They're just a different kind of clothing. Guys in this era wear them all the time. Now I'm really looking forward to our date today so you have to wear them in order for you not to stand out, okay? Otherwise you'll attract unwanted attention in your red kimono. And we don't want that now do we?"

"Fine! Whatever! I don't really care!"

"Get an attitude adjustment while your at it."

"Hmph! Can we just get on with this date of ours anyway? The sooner I can get out of these clothes the better and then we can get back to hunting down Naraku. I still don't understand why we have to go on this date, whatever it is?"

"I thought I already explained it to you what it was. It's a time for us to spend some quality time alone together so I intend to enjoy every minute of our date, got it?"

"We spend enough time together back in the feudal era. Why do we need to spend time here in your era?"

"Cuz it'll be something different for us to do and fun too."

"Well I think you two should get going now," Kagome's mother decides to intervene and stop their sour bickering.

"Right mom! But before we go, I gotta ask InuYasha something. You did remember to leave the Tetsusaiga behind, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good then off we go. Come on InuYasha! Lets get going!" Kagome grabs InuYasha's hand and drags him out the front door and off the shrine grounds. She leads him to the nearest bus stop.

"Why'd we stop?"

"To wait for a bus. Don't freak out on me once it arrives, got it? It's perfectly harmless and will get us to our destination."

"Wouldn't it be faster if you just rode on my back. You've done it before in your era. You can just point the direction we need to do go and we'll be there before whatever this bus is comes."

"I know but I really want to enjoy the time it takes to get their. I want to take it really slow and enjoy the scenery for once. Is that too much to ask for. Besides, in the outfit you're wearing, it just might attract attention so I want to be careful too."

"See! I shouldn't have worn this ridiculous outfit then." He grabs his shirt to emphasize his point.

She holds his hand and asks sweetly, "Oh! Stop complaining InuYasha. This means a lot to me. Can you please try to relax and enjoy this time we have together? Please? For me? Think of it as a day off for once."

"Feh! I can never relax. I always have to be on guard otherwise I'll be killed."

"Oh! I understand. What you say makes sense. Dangers in this era can be the same so one can never be too careful."

InuYasha smirks. "Alright! I'm right for once."

"Hey! Don't let it all go to your head. Can you at least enjoy the time you spend with me then? Pretend to if you have to. I don't care. Do it to make me happy at least? Please?"

He looks down at their hands intertwined and smiles to himself then he looks Kagome in the eye. "Alright! I'll enjoy myself today for the both of us."

"Thank you InuYasha! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Kagome hears the bus in the distance. "Oh! I hear the bus coming."

"Really? I hear a bunch of things so I have no idea what it's suppose to sound like."

"Over there InuYasha! That's the bus."

"That big thing?"

"Yes! Don't be afraid."

"Wha? Who says I'm afraid of that huge monster?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this is gonna be a new experience for you so just chill it. Be calm and don't make a scene, okay?"

"Chill? How on earth am I suppose to freeze that thing without making a scene? I'm afraid that I don't possess any freezing abilities Kagome."

She giggles at his remark then responds with, "Never mind InuYasha. That's not what I meant. I forgot that you don't know modern day slang. Anyway, here is the bus. Don't say a word as we get on, ya hear? Just let me take care of everything."

"Gotcha!" The bus arrives and Kagome steps aboard and motions for InuYasha to follow suit which he does. She hands the bus driver two tickets and goes to find a seat. InuYasha follows her and sits down beside her. He looks all around the bus taking in this new experience. Suddenly the bus jerks forward and startles him. He nearly freaks out but Kagome restrains him and stops him from making a big scene. A few people did turn their heads and look their way but as soon as InuYasha calms down, they loose interest and turn away. She scolds him and he says he's sorry. After a half an hour bus ride, they come to their stop. Kagome is thankful that he remained mostly quiet, except for fidgeting a bit, for the remainder of the ride. They both get out and she leads him to their destination.

"What is this place Kagome?"

"This is called a park InuYasha."

"What's that?"

"A serene place where people can relax, enjoy themselves and go for walks and such."

"Why are we here then?"

"We have an hour to kill before the movie starts so we have to hang out here a bit."

"Is it on that funny box thing at your home?"

"Sorta. The difference is that it's on a huge screen instead."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds cool to me."

"Okay!" They spend their time taking walks and sittings on benches. After an hour, they make their way over to the movie theatre. At first InuYasha was very uncomfortable since it seemed to him that the whole room was engulfed in total darkness. After Kagome told him that he had to sit still for a very long time that just made things a lot worst. After some coaxing, he finally calmed down.

"Geesh! Why do you have to get all upset?"

"What do you expect from me? This is all strange to me ya know. I still don't know why the entire room has to be dark. I can't see well cuz of it and it's never like this back at your place when your brother plays those video games of his."

"InuYasha, this place is different. It's like this for people to see the movie better."

"Feh! Whatever! This movie just better end quickly. I don't feel comfortable sitting still for a long period of time in here."

"Oh just hush up now before people start complaining and the manager kicks us out of here. The movie is about to start."

"Ugh! Fine!" In the end, InuYasha actually enjoyed the movie as well as the popcorn, which he went crazy for but it still couldn't beat ramen. Kagome really wanted to go for something all lovie dovie but she knew that InuYasha wouldn't really go for that type of movie so she chose one that had mostly violence in it with a touch of romance added to it as well.

After the movie was done, Kagome brought InuYasha to the final destination on their date. an amusement park. She was suppose to have a date with Hojo last week here but she was glad that she was able to weasel her way out of it. InuYasha got to try more treats like cotton candy and candy apples. He did manage to finish them but he thought that they were rather too sweet for his taste buds so he decided to stick with more popcorn for the remainder of their date. Lugging him into the first ride proved to be very difficult for Kagome. She decided to start off with something simple, the Ferris wheel, but he didn't like how high it went. After a lot of begging, he couldn't stand Kagome's constant whining anymore and gave in. Once they got on, he totally changed his tune. It irritated him a bit in the beginning since the ascent to the top was slow. Kagome told him that they were just letting other people off and on. Everyone has turns and once all the carts are full or nearly full, the ride would get a bit faster. Once they reached the top, InuYasha really admired the beauty of the landscape beneath him.

"Wow Kagome! This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this back home."

"I'm glad you like it InuYasha. I'm sure you've been to the top of cliffs and mountains but they sure don't have a landscape like this back in the feudal era. However, you might be able to get the same view on top of a roof of a very high building."

"Yeah! The few times I've ran through this city jumping across those roofs of your time, the landscape is nice but they can't beat all those twinkling lights below us."

"No! I'll agree with you on that. The site below us is quite amazing. By the way, did you like the movie we watched today?"

"Yeah! It was awesome. All that hitting and kicking plus the blood and killing were cool too."

"I could have gone without those but such violent movies will always have such things. I'm just glad that the movie had some romance in it."

"Now that's what I could have gone without. I'll admit that it was sweet but with her going back and forth between her feelings unable to quickly choose what she truly wanted in the end, really annoyed me."

"But it was so sweet when she finally realized her true feelings and decided to be with him."

"Yeah! But it was really cool when she ended up killing the guy to prove her love to the other guy."

"Ugh! Why can't you ever think about anything else but those awful things? Men!"

"Let me remind you that I'm a demon and it's truly my nature to think about stuff like that. Plus the fact that I see it nearly everyday of my life. Did you forget about that before you start judging others?"

"Sorry! What you says makes sen..se...whoa..." Suddenly the Ferris wheel starts to move. "Okay! The ride is started so can we please just drop the subject and enjoy the ride?"

"Sure!" After that ride, InuYasha had lots of fun on all of the fast rides since he didn't have to use any of his youki speed to go fast. The rides did it for him.

They went through all sorts of different rides. The roller coaster, swings, The Haunted House, Hall of Mirrors, etc. Nothing in "The Haunted House" scared InuYasha and Kagome had to stop him from nearly breaking a mirror in the "Hall of Mirrors". They got completely lost in the maze and had fun.

Soon it came time for Kagome to go home. "InuYasha, I had lots of fun but it's really time that we ended out date and head back to the shrine."

"Aww...Kagome, I'm having so much fun. Before we go, can we at least go on one more ride? Please?"

"We can't. It's getting dark and I really want to get home before it's dark."

"Please Kagome! Just one more please!"

She sighs and gives in easily. "Fine then! Which one?"

"That thing you called a roller coaster."

"Alright! Lets go!" That's the last ride that they go on and then they head back to the shrine. Kagome is happy to be heading back home. As they walk off the bus, Kagome clings to InuYasha.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah! I'm fine InuYasha. I just wanna give you a hug."

"Wha? Okay! That's fine with me." He thought it was odd and didn't feel comfortable with it but he decided to be nice to her and he gave her a hug like she wanted.

"You had fun with me today, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Of course I did." He releases her from his embrace and holds her at arms length. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just thought that we argue quite a lot today so I didn't think that you didn't enjoy yourself today."

"So what if we argued a lot. We sometimes do that a lot. It still doesn't mean that I didn't have fun. Everything was new to me but I honestly had fun."

Kagome smiles. "I'm glad" She hugs him again and he smiles to himself then pull apart and look at each other. Kagome attentively reaches up and kisses InuYasha on the cheek. He blushes and is unsure how he should react. "I had lots of fun. Thank you for making my day InuYasha. It meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy. That was one heck of a date we had today."

"Yeah! I'll always remember our first date together. Now it wasn't so bad now was it? I can't wait for the next date we go on. I mean if we have time that is. We could be busy hunting down Naraku so we might not have time to relax again and who know what the future brings and..."

"Kagome, shut up!"

"Wha?"

"Since this was fun, I look forward going on another date with you." Still thinking about that kiss she gave him, he decides to take things a bit further and make her day. He looks at her for a sec before giving her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush then she takes him by the hand and they head up the shrine steps. They had fun on their first date and definitely looked forward to their next date.

_**The End!**_

**_Date: _**_Feb. 4 & 5, 2005_


End file.
